


The Fifty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [58]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" 

"He's gone, Jim, let him go...." 

"No, there is a heartbeat.....damn, breathe, Sandburg, breathe...." 

A glow permeates the area around Ellison and Sandburg.....Jim feels himself drawn in and finds only darkness....then a voice... 

"jim? jim? Are you there?" 

"I'm here, Blair, right here...." 

A ravine and on the other side a wolf, a beautiful wolf....grey, brown, white, with startling blue eyes......Jim looks down at himself...only he isn't....he is the jaguar....sleek, black and he must have the wolf.... 

"I can jump this....I can, I must." 

The wolf sees the beauty of the Jaguar and feels an imperative...he must jump the ravine, must be with the cat.... 

"I can jump this....I can, I must." 

Both animals run, jump, merge...their bodies meeting and melding into one....ecstasy. 

"Breathe, dammit, breathe...." 

Shaky breath, water pouring from the beloved mouth....blue eyes gazing up.... 

"Blair? Medic! He's breathing...." 

Later: 

"How did this happen, Sandburg?" 

"It was her partner....a fight, I fell...that's all I remember...Jim? You going after her?" 

"Yes, I find myself strangely attracted to her..." 

"She isn't really evil....just...mixed up." 

(sound of barfing from around the world...popcorn, soda, pillows, husbands being thrown at TV screens around the world....) 

-end- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim! Whatcha watchin'?" 

"Tape of an old Western called 'Gunsmoke'." 

"Oh, yeah. Don't think I've ever seen this show. I've heard about it. Who's that buff dude." 

"Marshal Dillon." 

"Who's that guy with the limp?" 

"Sidekick. Chester." 

"Who's that lady in the fancy --" 

"Miss Kitty. Sandburg, can we just watch the show?" 

"Sorry. Just curious." 

"Hmmph." 

"Are the Marshall and Miss Kitty...you know...together?" 

"Probably." 

"Well, why don't they just say so." 

"Censors." 

"Ah. Kinda like our show, "The Guardian", huh?" 

"Yup." 

"You know Jim, you're starting to sound more and more like this Matt Dillon dude." 

"Yup." 

"Wanna see who's quicker on the draw?" 

"Yup." 

;-) 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"No! No! nonononono!" 

_crash_

"Dammit!!" 

"What's wrong now, babe?" 

"You know how our ISP notified us that they were upgrading the news server and it was out for a couple of days?" 

"Yeah. It should be back online now." 

"It is, man, but now they don't carry my news group. Says here "news group not found on server!" Damn! How am I going to keep up with all the stuff on the new episodes?" 

"Is that your Watchman newsgroup?" 

"Yeah.  <<grumble>> I mean I can get the slash viewpoint on everything that happens from the mailing lists, but what about the other stuff?" 

"Well, maybe a list sib has some ideas." 

"Great idea!! I'll write them now." 

"Ummm... why not wait till later, Chief?" 

"Jim, man, you know I can't type when you do that. Oh maaaaan... you _had_ to nibble on my neck!" 

"Well.. if you aren't interested.... " 

"Get back here, man. Finish what you started!" 

<<moan>>

<<muffled groans>>

-finis- 

Angie T  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

_GROWL_

tap tap click tap tap 

_GROWL_

tap tap TAP 

"Well, shit, SANDBURG!" 

"Jeez, Jim, you don't have to yell. What's wrong?" 

"Your computer's fucked up...again." 

"What did you do, Jim?" 

"I was looking for the web site of T. Ilswaith...you know the author with the cool Highlander and The Watchman fan fiction?" 

"Oh, yeah, man. She also had some really hot Lestat and Louis, Armand and Daniel stories, too!" 

"The bookmark comes back file not found." 

"Oh, man. Didja check Karen Nichol's site?" 

"Well, duh, of course." 

"Well, duh, write the list and ask some of them. Surely somebody knows what happened to the site." 

"OK...then let me show you a favorite little lick of Lestat's." 

"Oh, Jim." 

-end- 

McVey  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim?" Blair stuck his head out of his new office's doors. "Have you seen a green diskette?" 

"No, Chief, why?" 

"It's got a story I wanted you to read, and I can't find it for the life of me." 

"Story? You mean like with the two guys on that show we like? What's it about?" 

Blair walks up behind the couch, leaning over the back to lay his head on Jim's shoulder. "That one's a great story, they live out a fantasy. I've been thinking about it for days now, and I wanted to show it to you." 

"Fantasy, huh? About what?" 

"About the big guy making his lover dinner, and serving it to him. About him pleasuring himself for his lover, right beside the table." Blair kissed Jim's cheek. "You'd like this one, and I like this one. I was even thinking about maybe using it some night, just to surprise you." 

Jim swallows, and turns slightly to face his lover. "You'd do something like that for me?" 

"Oh, you have no idea what I'd do for you." Blair climbs over the couch back, settling himself into Jim's lap, intent on showing him exactly what he would do for him. 

-the end- 

Voracity  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: "How to Serve The Man in Your Life..." 

Ellison looked at Blair's laptop, lying open and active on the kitchen table. Blair was curled up on the couch, with his nose in a book - a recipe book to be exact. 

Ellison couldn't resist he moved closer to the table, and trained his sentinel vision on the screen to read the document on the screen. 

How to serve the man in your life.... 

Recipe One. 

Peanut Butter  & Jelly.  
First take one jar of peanut butter, the thicker the better, spread generously over skin, using nice even stokes, paying particular attention to those tender areas, make sure you coat them in a nice thick layer. Next take a jar of your favourite jelly and carefully stroke it over your man's peanut butter covered skin. Notice how well it adheres. Don't forget to mention how edible he looks. 

Note - A rubber sheet might be a advisable, peanut butter and jelly can leave stains that are hell to get out of the sheets. 

Ellison snickered. Blair heard it, and glanced around, to catch him at it and just smiled. 

"So how did you get those stains out of the sheets?" Ellison asked, looking around to catch that smile. 

"Who said I did?" Blair asked in perfect innocence. 

Ellison's hands began to rise, in a strangling gesture and began to stalk toward the sofa. 

"I bought new ones," Blair added hastily. 

The hands dropped. 

"Sooo, what's the next 'recipe' you have to research?" 

Blair grinned. 

"Dark chocolate fudge with nuts and cream. Whipped Vanilla... and maybe a few sprinkles." 

"Better save that for tomorrow." 

"What? Why?" 

"Well, if you want to serve up a hot fudge sundae..." 

Blair picked up a cushion and hiked it across the room at Ellison who ducked with a grin. 

\--End-- 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Blair stared disbelievingly at the large animal standing about ten feet away from him before looking up at his partner. "What is it?" 

Jim looked slightly confused. "What do you mean, what is it?" 

Blair returned his attention to the beast, amazed something that appeared so old could still be standing on its own four feet. "What...? Why...?" he stuttered. 

Jim smiled as he walked to the animal and patted its dark brown rump. "Happy birthday," he said, looking back at Blair. 

Blair tried to force a smile onto his face despite all the emotions running through him. Whatever could have possessed Jim to buy him _this_ for his birthday? He took a small step forward, then another, and another, until he was next to the beast. He tentatively reached out and put his hand on the auburn snout, surprised by how soft the hair under his palm was. Looking into the large brown eye trained on him, Blair couldn't help but smile. Moving his hand down, he started to reach for the animal's lips. 

"What're you doing?" Jim demanded, frowning as he stepped up between Blair and the present he had so carefully chosen for his lover. 

Blair shrugged helplessly, not sure why Jim was upset. "I, uh, aren't you supposed to...?" 

"No, you're not," Jim countered curtly, turning to run his hand down the horse's snout. "You're never supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth." 

-fini- 

blackkat  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" 

Jim ran down the stairs from his room and slid to a halt next to his Guide. "What's wrong, Chief?" 

"I can't believe this! This can't be happening to me." 

"What. Happened." Jim repeated. 

"I was going through my mail and all of a sudden the program deleted my unread mail." 

"So, it couldn't have been that important." 

"Jim, you don't understand. I saw at least three stories that had been posted to my Watchman lists that I hadn't gotten to yet. I don't even know who wrote them or what the titles of the stories are." 

"So, just ask on the list for anything that was posted within the last 12-24 hours. No big deal, Chief." 

"Yeah, no big deal for you maybe..." 

-end- 

Beth  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, check this out." 

Sigh. "That had better be a big fat, maybe even dripping, erection." 

"No, it's this Tabor person." 

"The insurance insanity one?" 

"Yeah. The one who got after me for using pencil. She's taking a class from me this semester." 

"And?" 

"She's a good student, I think she made the dean's list last semester, but sometimes she can make the most idiotic mistakes!" 

"Well, she seems to know where the shift key and the spell checker are." 

"Yeah, but there are some things spell checkers can't spell check, right?" 

"How many spells could a spell check check if a spell check could check spells?" 

"Very cute. But Debsy here seems to think that Sierra Leone and Sierra Verde are the same place." 

"Well, _I_ know better than that. At least she didn't put _Sergio_ Leone." 

"What's that?" 

"He's a who, not a what, Sandburg. He's a famous director. The French loved him, used to write books and essays about him." 

"Forgive the potential insult here, but since when do you know about film-makers beloved in France?" 

"Aside from Jerry Lewis? Simple; Sergio made  A Fistful of Dollars." 

"Ah, but of course. And a 92% for Debilita." 

"Now, about that hissing, spitting, throbbing column of manmeat..." 

-fini- 

Debra  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim frowned and raised his head from the paperwork when he heard the elevator stop. It was lunch hour and the bullpen was deserted except for him. The elevator doors opened and Blair got out, backpack over his shoulder, hair all over the place, dark shadows under tired eyes but on his face was one huge smile as he spotted his lover. He dropped the backpack. 

"Hi, Jim." 

Jim darted around his desk, pulling the younger man into a close embrace, burying his face in those wild curls. Blair leaned into the hug and sighed. The big cop kissed his guide thoroughly, then pulled back, grabbed Blair by the shoulders and gave him an investigating look. 

"You look like shit, Chief," he said, in a worried tone of voice. 

"Have I ever told you that I _love_ the way you welcome me back?" Blair grinned. 

"We have hardly seen each other for more than 2 days. Are you okay?" Jim pushed the anthropologist into a chair and sat on the edge of his desk. 

"Sure. Just _so_ tired, man. The photography workshop on Sunday was just great, but I never expected it to be so exhausting. And, you know, I was only back home for a couple of minutes before the guys picked me up for the big SuperBowl Party of the Frankfurt Galaxy. Man, what a riot. 1500 people in one room. A great show to start off. They introduced the national players for the next season and the cheerleaders had a great performance! And then, after midnight, the game started. Boy, that Cher has the right voice to give me goose bumps all over when she sang the national anthem!" Blair's mouth had snapped into that million-miles-a-minute-mode. 

"I sure would have loved to see that," Jim grinned broadly. 

"Bet you would! Did you watch the game? That touchdown of the Falcons, wasn't that just great? And that Elway. _What-a-guy_!!!" 

"I didn't know you were into football that much, Darwin. But thinking about those great butts and all those guys on the ground in one huge bundle, I guess, I see your point," Jim's grin broadened. 

"Awww, _man_. I mean, the whole experience, you know, all those people, a great game and my favourite team winning, that was just sooooo great! You know, it was pretty late when I came back home." 

"Early, Chief, early. About 6 a.m., right?" 

"Did I wake you up? Hey, sorry, man, I didn't mean to." 

"Could have lived with that, only you put your cold hands and feet over to my side; that was pretty annoying. But it was time to get up anyway." 

"I slept till 11.30, ate something, tried to clean the mess I had left, picked up my stuff and headed out to Rike's place. Man, Jim, I am sooooo glad that I could get over to her house for the Yahoo chat with Robert Bergman. You know, I never did something like that before and I was so afraid that I'd make a mistake or do something stupid. And it was so great of her to invite me over. And her family, man, they are fabulous. The most uncomplicated family I've ever met." 

"I know, Chief, I've met them, remember?" 

"Yeah, sure. By the way, they all say "Hi," and wondered why you didn't come along. Well, anyway, we watched Rike's slides from the Rally in LA and exchanged memories. You know, Rike's hubby is a very good photographer, too. And so he showed some slides he took in Ireland. Boy, it is beautiful there! And the kids! They were all over me!" 

"Like last time we were there. Obviously you are very appealing to kids and young animals, Chief." 

"Thanks, man. And guess what Rike's son did for me? He moved out of his room, so I could use his bed and he hung his autographed photo from Robert Bergman above the head end of the bed, especially for me. Isn't that cute?" 

"Yeah, it is. You really are into that Bergman-guy, eh? How did the chat go?" 

"The chat! Oh man, this was so hilarious! We met a lot of folks we know from the Watchad-list. And Bergman is such a funny guy. He killed us with his answers! We laughed so hard that we were afraid to wake everyone up. The hour was over _way_ _too_ soon! I could have chatted forever!" 

"Sounds like you had a ball over there." 

"Yeah, but we only got to sleep at 3.30 a.m. and at 7.15 the kids woke me to say bye 'cause they had to go to school. When Rike came back we had breakfast and then Danny called to give us the latest news on the new Watchman episode. After that I grabbed my stuff and drove back down here. Icy roads, fog, three traffic jams, man, I'm finished! With all that lack of sleep I feel like I'm having jet-lag." With that, Blair just slumped back into his chair, seemed to deflate, like someone let the air out of a balloon. 

"I can see that and I'm gonna take you home now. You need to get some sleep. I'll just shut down my computer." 

Jim sat down at his desk, hitting some keys on the keyboard. Waiting for the programs to close he looked over to his lover. "I'm glad, you're back, Blair." 

"Love you too, Jim." 

The End 

Anja  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Chief, I'm tired of you looking like a Goodwill Store reject, so ..." 

"But Jim, you know I'm poor..." 

"Don't worry Chief, I got you... um, I mean that, covered." 

"Jim, you really don't have to....." 

"But I want you...um, I mean, too." 

"What? Did you say you want _me_?"  <squeak>

"Well..." Jim bent down and took command of those full lips. 

"Oh yeah," Blair leaned into the strong body 

Clothes disappeared, bodies rubbed against each other, senses went off the chart until they rose higher and higher and ... 

Simon knocked on the door. 

"I thought you two were going clothes shopping!" 

"Err," Two red faces watched as Simon began to get naked. 

"Do you mind if I join in?" 

"Oh, no," Blair's eyes were wide as he took in Simon's massive cock. Glancing at Jim, he quickly moved to the larger man's side. "Jim, can watch you fuck me." 

-the end- 

Rayden  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

The door to the loft flung open and Blair walked in. 

"He's here, Simon!" Jim sighed in relief, hung up the telephone and started shouting at Blair, "Where are you coming from now? Where have you been? Are you out of your mind? Just vanishing like that? Couldn't you have left a message?" 

"Hey, Jim, man, I did." Blair tried to explain. 

"So? Where did it go? Why didn't I ever get your message?" Jim was still angry at his guide. 

"I called at the station when I left and Rhonda said she'd tell you when you got back." 

"Oh! I never got back to the station after the stakeout with Simon." 

"Then stop yelling at me!" Blair demanded. 

"Sorry, Chief. I just worried sick when I came back and you seemed to have vanished into thin air." Jim was a lot calmer now. 

"Ah, never mind. Maybe I should have left a note on the fridge." 

"Where were you anyway, Sandburg?" 

"Err, I, well,..... you know." 

"No, Chief, I don't know. I may have heightened senses but I still don't know where you have been." 

"Well, okay, I've been at Rike's place." 

"You were where?" 

"Rike's place." 

"Last Monday, yeah. I wanted to know where you spent the afternoon. I'm waiting." 

"I just told you, I've been over at Rike's." Blair tried to look the other way, to avoid Jim's glance. 

"Why on all the stars in the galaxy have you been to Rike's place again? And just for the afternoon? Sandburg, what am I missing here?" 

Blair snapped into his infamous hyperspace-mode "Well, you know, when I came in around noon there was this message on the answering machine. She told me that Danny and Silke were at her place and that they have got the Watchman too, part two episode already. And that they had so much fun watching it. And so I decided to drive up there and to join in." 

"You did what?" 

"Yeah, I drove up there and watched the episode with the girls. And they had the latest bloopers-reel as well. This is soooo funny. I can't wait to get my own copy. You'll like it, too, I'm sure." 

"Did you just tell me you drove 2 hours one way, in a weather like that with your old car just to watch an episode of the Watchman? Are you completely nuts, Sandburg?" 

"Well, I was there in under 1.5 hours, Jim, the weather was fine, well at least on the way there and my car works perfectly fine, thank you." Blair pouted. 

"1.5 hours? Your old car isn't that fast, Chief, and there's a snow storm out there. You put your life at stake for an episode of a TV show? I can't believe this. What would I have done if something had happened to you out there?" Jim gave his lover a sad look. 

"Nothing happened, Blue Eyes. The way back was pretty tricky. But I'm here, I'm in one piece and now I'm gonna spoil you thoroughly on the episode. Man, we've been waiting for that ep for 8.5 months!" 

"Don't you Blue Eyes me, Chief! It's not gonna be so easy this time! I was looking all over for you. Called everybody I thought might know where you are. And you're off having a good time watching TV!" 

Blair hugged Jim around the waist, looking up at him with his best puppy-look, blinking. 

"Naaa, Blair, way too easy. I'm still angry. This won't work!" Jim smirked. 

"You really don't want to know how the small guy came back to life?" 

Jim leaned down to kiss the lips he had missed the whole afternoon. 

"Jiimmmmmm! You should have seen the showdown with that evil blonde!" 

"Don't care! Still angry!" Jim's eyes had that wicked look. 

KISS. 

"Hey big guy, I'm sorry, should have called. Friends?" Blair asked innocently. 

KISS. KIIIIISSSSSSSS. 

"You got a lot to make up for, Blair, and you know it." Jim grinned. 

Releasing his lover from his close hug, Blair walked towards the stairs, kicked his sneakers in different directions, pulled off the shirt and his t- shirt. Fumbling with his belt buckle he grinned back at Jim "Okay, but afterwards, I'll tell you all about the episode!" 

\--end-- 

Anja  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Let's get some nuts for the game tonight." 

"Chief, I think you're nuts enough for all of us." 

"Funny. Not!" 

"Okay then, what kind?" 

"Mixed nuts?" 

"They're $4.99 a pound, Chief. Pass." 

"What about beer nuts? We'll be drinking beer." 

"They're $2.99 a pound. Got anything cheaper?" 

"Um, ah! Here, deer nuts." 

"Did you say 'deer nuts', Sandburg?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, how much are they?" 

"They're under a buck." <ducking and running>

"You better run!" 

finis 

Lisa  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #58.

 


End file.
